Everything
by xSophiee
Summary: Melanie and Jared's story, after Wanda are taken out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Host_, or any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

Everything

Everything was silence, everything was still, and everything was… Nothing?

The only thing I could hear was the thoughts in my head, nothing from the outside, only the inside. The only thing I could move around with was the thoughts in my head, a little voice trying to figure out what was happening to me. And the only thing the voice could come up with was that I was dead. That was until a voice came to my ears, a strange but somehow very familiar voice. I knew that I had heard it before; it was that kind of voice that you would never forget. I just couldn't figure out where?

"Mel? Melanie?" It said. The voice was caring and concerned, but also very tired. You could tell from the voice, that this person had not slept for days.

"Can you hear me?" The voice continued. The caring and deep voice sounded like one that belonged to a man, probably late twenties. And I knew it. I recognized this voice, and I knew that it belonged to someone I cared very deeply about. A friend? A brother? Possibly a boyfriend?

And then it hit me.

Jared.

How could I forget? Jared. My best friend, my boyfriend, my soul mate.

Now that I remembered I just wanted to throw myself in his arms, and never let go. I wanted to touch him, to feel him, to make sure that he was okay. But every time I tried to move, I just stayed exactly were I was. I think I tried for almost half an hour, before I gave up. I just wanted to cry. I would never see my Jared again, never be in his arms, and never feel his touch… But just then a finger strokes my chin, and not just some finger, Jared's finger.

"Shh, Melanie, shh, it's going to be okay, shh." Jared's voice consoled. But why would he try to console me? It was only then, that I realized it was tears Jared had stroked away with his finger. Tears that ran freely down my cheek and over my lips, where I could taste them. The salty taste of tears made me thirsty, and I realized my throat was dry as a desert.

"Come on Melanie, please open your eyes" Jared begged. I tried as hard as I could, but it didn't help, they stayed closed.

"Please, Mel, please!? I need you here with me. I need to see those beautiful eyes of yours once again. Please?"

His words gave me the willingness to try again, and this time it worked. I opened my eyes to find his beautiful blue ones staring right in to mine.

And then I remembered. I remembered everything. Lily, Jeb, Kyle, Maggy, Shannon, Ian, the caves, Wanda… Wanda. Wanderer. My sweet, self scarifying sister, she had given me my life back, killed herself, killed her soul, so that I could be with my Jared. What about Jamie? My 'oh, so big' little brother, what had happened to him? Jared must have seen my puzzled expression, because he lifted his head, and gave a little nod over to the far corner of the room, where Jamie sad peacefully in a chair and slept. Just beside him where a… croytank? With a little silver thingy in it. A little silver soul. But?.. Could it be? It had to. It had to be her. I looked over at Jared, who, once again gave a little nod, with a big smile on his face. There was my answer. It was her. The soul was Wanda, and we were going to find her a new body. She would come back. All the people I loved would come back, and we were going to live a good life, here in the caves.

Everything was perfect. Everything was hopeful. Everything was… Everything.

* * *

**I don't know if this is any good, but I thought I would give it a shot. I'm 13 years old, and from Denmark, which mean that I probably aren't very good at English, or writing. **

**This was actually an English easy that delivered a week ago, and I get it back tomorrow, so I'm very excited to hear what my teacher, and of course you, are going to say to it. **

**Please review.**

**Bye,**

**xXParaXx**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been one week since I woke up, and everything was perfect.

Wanda had gotten her new body, she and Ian had become a couple, Jared and I were back together, and everyone was happy.

Yesterday, when we had been out on a raid, we had meet some new people; human people. And here I thought that we were the only ones left. It was simply amazing that other people had made it, and that we had met them. We had planed to meet again tonight, this time with Jeb, so that we could make some sort of arrangement. Like, they have bigger and better sleeping places, so in the wintertime, we could sleep at there hiding place, and then they could get something from us in return.

We had planed to meet the same place as yesterday, at seven o'clock, and that was four hours away, so we had lots of time.

Jared and I were lying in our bed, snuggling up to each other, whispering about some ridicules thing. We had become inseparable since I got back, and Jared never lets go of me, only when I have to go to the bathroom, or something like that, and even then he don't stay father away than hearing range. It's kind of sweet, but sometimes he can be a little to overprotective, too, and that can be kind of frustrating. But in times like this, I can't help but love him so much, much more than anything else in this world.

"Hey, Jared?" I asked.

"Mmhhmmm?" Was the only response I got, but I took it as a "What?"

"Have you ever thought about... You know… Marriage?" I spluttered into his chest. I'm sure I was red from top to toe, but it was something I had thought about a lot, even when I was still with Wanda, and I just needed an answer.

Slowly, he lifted his head from the pillow, and shifted to his side, while gently pushing me away from his chest.

"Yes I have thought about it. I have thought about it a lot!" He said, looking me deeply in the eyes, before continuing "When I thought that I had lost you, when you were still in Wanda's head, I regretted so much that I had never proposed to you, that I had never asked for your hand, never asked you to be mine forever. And then when I thought I had lost you, and you came back, I was so happy that I almost forgot, but then, a couple of days ago I remembered. I remembered the pain I felt when I thought I had lost you, and then pain when Wanda came in, in what I thought, was your dead body, then the pain again when I found out you were actually alive in there, and that I would never get you back. And I remembered the promise that I had made to myself: That if you ever actually got back, then I would not waste a minute before proposing. And that is just what I' going to do" he said while getting out of bed. My heart was racing, and my breath was uneven. He was going to propose! He was actually going to do it!

Jared had gotten out of the bed, and was holding a hand out to me, inviting me to come join him. I sat up, and held out a shaking hand for him to take. He took it, and instantly, I relaxed. Just the touch of him could do that. Amazing, right? After helping me getting out of bed, he got down on one knee, and pulled something out from his pocket.

After taking two deep breaths he looked up, directly into my eyes, and said the words that I longed to hear: "Melanie Strider, from the first moment I saw you, I knew that you would be The One, the one I would fall in love with, the one who I would love, the one I would propose to, the one I would marry, and the one I would, eventually and hopefully, have kids with. Melanie, I love you, and I want to marry you. Do you want to marry me?"

His eyes were pleading for a yes and what else could I give him? I loved him and I wanted to marry him. I wanted to, eventually, have kids with him, and grow old with him. Tears were streaming down my face, and my heart was swelling with love, so I looked into his eyes while nodding and said the words "Yes, of course I want to marry you, Jared, of course!" Then I swung myself into his arms, and clung to his shirt, intending on never letting go. We stayed like that for several minutes, before he withdrew, and kissed me, a passionate, loving kiss that I never wanted to end, but, knew eventually would, and when it did, I was gasping for my breath. But then suddenly I remembered… There hadn't been a ring? Of course I knew that he couldn't just walk into a shop, and buy a ring, but I had been inspecting something, just… something? Something made out of tree, fabric, clay… Something? Usually proposing would involve a ring, something to mark the engagement. Engagement. The word made me forget all about a ring. I was engaged. I was engage to the love of my life, Jared, and I couldn't think of another time, when I had been happier.

Then all of sudden Jared gasped, and said "Unbelievable! I completely forgot the ring, I forgot all about it, I'm so sorry" And then he opened the box that he had taken out of his pocket earlier, and said "In this box, Melanie, is the ring I'm about to give you. The only thing I got with me when I escaped, and the only thing I have left from my mother, but I trust you, and I know you will take care of it. So here you go, it's yours." The ring was beautiful! It was oval, with a big, whit, diamond in the middle, and tiny ocean blue rocks all around the diamond. The ring itself was a rusty, but yet, beautiful silver. It looked like at had been taken out of some girls princess dream.

I looked up at Jared, with tears in my eyes, whispered "thanks," and once again, threw myself in his arms. He held me for what seemed like hours, before he gently said "you know, Mel, we should have met the others in the hall, about 5 minutes ago?" I sighed, and slowly lifted myself from my safe place in Jared's arms, and then we hurried, hand in hand, down the long and dark corridor.

* * *

**Hey again, everybody! I wrote it in the middle of the night, while I was very tired, so if there is a lot of grammar and spelling errors, or the chapter is really bad, you know why. **

**Please review, thanks.**

**xXParaXx**


End file.
